zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Meets Gazelle
Nick Meets Gazelle is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise A week after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident, eight-year old Nick Wilde meets up and coming pop singer Gazelle. Trivia *Gazelle is just a decade older than Nick. Story Eight-year old Nick sighed. He was at home, being babysat by his maternal aunt, Rachel Bushytail, the younger sister of his mother. It had been a week since the horrible Junior Ranger Scouts incident. His parents had been working particularly hard that day, and it was evening now. After being picked up from school by his aunt, she had brought him home, and they had spent the day together. Nick wanted to see his parents. "I can't wait to see them," he said. Rachel smiled. "They will be here soon," she said. Just then, the phone rang and Rachel went to get it. It was Marian, calling from one of the restaurant offices. "Hello, Rachel," she said. Rachel smiled. "What's up, sis?" she asked. Marian continued on. "Do you remember that young performer that is just starting to become big? The one who sings Try Everything?" she said. Rachel nodded. "You mean Gazelle?" she said. Marian knew she got it. "Yes. Well, when we met her several days ago, Robin and I had discussed sponsering her upcoming first concert. She is coming here tonight with her boyfriend in order to discuss business. Do you mind watching Nick just a bit longer?" she asked. Rachel smiled at her nephew. "Of course. I'd love to," she said. Marian smiled, though, of course, it wasn't visible from her end of the phone. "We will be there soon. Has Nick had dinner?" she asked. Rachel looked at him again. "Yes. I gave him some chiurkey, mashed potatos and corn," she said. Marian was pleased. "Can I talk to him?" she asked. Rachel motioned Nick over and passed him the phone. "Hi, Mom!" Nick exclaimed excitedly. Marian was so glad to hear her son's voice be cheerful, especially after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident. "Hi, sweetie. We're going to start coming home as soon as we get off the phone. Now, Aunt Rachel is going to stay with you a little longer, as some animals are coming to the house in a bit for a business meeting. Please stay with her and don't disturb us," she said. Nick was happy. "Yes, mam," he said. Marian was pleased. "Good. I will see you in a little bit. Bye, sweetie. I love you," she said. Nick nodded. "I love you too, Mom. Bye," he said, handing the phone back to Rachel and heading back to the couch. Before long, Robin and Marian got home. Nick ran to them. "Mom! Dad!" he said as he ran to them with his arms open. Robin and Marian hugged their son. Shortly after that, Gazelle and her boyfriend, Soren Oryxhorn, arrived. Robin and Marian greeted their guests. "It's good to have you here," Marian began. Gazelle smiled. "Thank you for inviting me," she said politely. Marian then turned a moment. "Would you like to meet my sister and my son?" she asked. Gazelle nodded. "Sure," she replied. They headed over to the living room. Marian looked at them. "Rachel, Nick, come here. I want you to meet the singer we're sponsoring," she said. They did so, and saw Gazelle for the first time. Marian pointed them out. "Gazelle, Soren, this is my son, Nick, and my sister, Rachel," she stated. Gazelle and Soren greeted Rachel. Gazelle then focused on Nick. She found the kit adorable. "Well, hello there," she began. Nick smiled. "Hi, Miss Gazelle," he answered. Gazelle knelt to his level. "How old are you?" she asked. "Eight," Nick replied. She was interested. "Wow. You're only ten years younger than me. I'm eighteen," she said. Nick knew that he couldn't keep it up, as the meeting needed to begin. "It was nice to meet you," he said. Rachel took Nick's hand to lead him away. Marian looked at her. "Keep him with you," she ordered. Rachel nodded. "Will do, Marian," she said. She then led Nick off to the movie room while Robin, Marian, Gazelle and Soren began their business meeting. Category:Stories about Nick's past Category:Stories set before the savage crisis Category:Nick's life before Judy came into it Category:Stories about Nick's childhood Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Stories featuring Gazelle Category:Fanfics